zeroescapefandomcom-20200222-history
Timeline
This is a timeline for the Zero Escape series. 1912 * April 14, 1912, - The Titanic sinks. Dashiell Gordain survives. 1977 * Gentarou Hongou is born. 1982 * Seven is born. 1987 * Hazuki Kashiwabara is born. 2003 * Light Field is born. * Aoi Kurashiki is born. 2006 * Junpei Tenmyouji is born. * Akane Kurashiki is born. * Nona Kashiwabara is born to Lotus. * Sigma Klim is born. 2008 * Phi is born. 2009 * Clover Field is born. 2018 * In June, 12-year old Junpei and Akane meet for the final time. * Events of the First Nonary Game. Hongou, under the direction of Free the Soul, who controls Cradle Pharmaceutical, kidnaps kids who are espers and makes them play the Nonary Game. In some timelines, Akane dies in the incinerator, but thanks to Junpei in the future, Akane survives in at least one timeline. 2027 * November 1, 2027 - Events of Zero Escape: Nine Hours, Nine Persons, Nine Doors, the Second Nonary Game. Alice gets a tip that those responsible for her father's kidnapping may be hiding in the Nevada desert. Akane and her organization kidnap the participants of the Nonary Game. They play the game and Junpei saves young Akane in the incinerator nine years in the past. Afterward, Akane and Aoi go on the run. Alice joins Clover and the others, but they don't catch Akane and Aoi. 2028 * December 22, 2028 - Alice and Clover are in Los Angeles, planning to attack the Myrmidon headquarters on the 25th, but they are kidnapped by Akane for the next Nonary Game. She takes them to her organization's headquarters and places them in cold sleep. * December 25, 2028 - Sigma is knocked out by Soporil in his car. His consciousness is pushed to January 25, 2074, and his 67-year-old consciousness occupies his body in the present time. Phi's consciousness also switches places with her future consciousness. Kyle joins Sigma and Phi. * December 29, 2028 - Someone writes a journal entry in Latin about how the Radical-6 pandemic has started, and the only hope of a cure is to harvest antibodies from people immune to it, but no such individuals have been found. If they could find such a person, it would take a decade or two to develop a treatment. * December 31, 2028 - Phi, Sigma, and Kyle attempt to prevent Radical-6 from escaping the Mars test facility, but they do not succeed. Sigma loses his arms and his right eye attempting to save a woman whose life was in danger. The pandemic begins. Radical-6 spreads and quickly causes a pandemic. Many people commit suicide as a result of Radical-6's effect on their minds. 2029 * April 11, 2029 - Phi, after experiencing the failure at the Mars test facility, arrives at Akane's headquarters and asks to be put into cold sleep. * April 13, 2029 - Young Sigma's consciousness returns to his younger body, and his older consciousness goes back to the B. Garden, where Akane just hit him with a knife. Young Sigma finds himself in Akane's headquarters, where Akane is wearing a gas mask and a Free the Soul robe. The treatment pods containing Alice, Clover, and Phi are there. Akane tells Sigma that tomorrow he and the treatment pods will go to the moon in a shuttle, and he will spend the next 45 years researching cloning and AI programming. The annihilation reactors explode. * April 14, 2029 - The shuttle arrives on the moon with Sigma, Alice, Clover, and Phi on board. They all go to Rhizome 9. 2051 * K (Kyle Klim) is created. 2065 * Quark is born sometime this year. 2074 * January 25, 2074 - Events of Zero Escape: Virtue's Last Reward, the Nonary Game: Ambidex Edition. Older Sigma's consciousness and Phi's post-Mars-mission consciousness switch places with the ones from December 25, 2028. The Nonary Game: Ambidex Edition begins. * January 27, 2074 - Akane has been wearing K's armor. K is revealed to be Kyle, a clone of Sigma, who has been kept in cold sleep since the beginning of the Nonary Game in this timeline. Sigma learns that his body is 67 years old but his consciousness is from the past. Akane attacks Phi with the Myrmidon knife, making Phi and Sigma's consciousness jump back to the past. Five hours later, someone awakens in Kyle's body. The real Kyle's consciousness has been sent to the past to join Phi and Sigma in their mission to prevent the Radical-6 disaster. The consciousness currently in Kyle's body can come and go as it pleases, and it, too, will go to the past to save the world. Category:Event